revenge of a timelord
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: this is a repost the doctor gets a choice between to save gallifrey amd his tardis or to get rose back but before he decides he gets abducted
1. the rift and stange things

discliamer i do not own anything apart from the green aliens in it and the others planet and the aliens names

**it is writen from the doctors point of view**

Revege of a timelord

Chapter 1

_Gallifrey it was like a orange and red blame off flame and the round ships in the skies of gallifrey were full of darleks who were the same color as the planet as both were burning and dying._

_'why did I survive?' I thought to my self while I was trying to get the TARDIS to go back as it flew me away but when it did listen to me it was to late, my planet was gone._

''Why did I have to survive the last war_?'' I said to myself as the TARDIS landed_.

**The Time War**.

Thats when I woke up to the sound of TARDIS. I lay there for afew mintes just thinking about Gallifrey then I got up and went to the kitchen to do a cup of tea I put the kettle on, went to the friuge, the cold from the friuge reminded me of the void when I lost Rose but I snapped out of the memory of her and got the milk and the sugar the kettle clicked and I poured the water in the cup and added the milk and sugar and taking my tea with me I went to get dressed and carrying it to the control room, I put it down, all of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound then a loud **BANG**!! there was shaking I ran around the controls to see what was wrong, It stopped, I looked at the TARDIS screen I just stared at it for afew minutes befor I blinked and thought it was impossaible, because there is a problem, with the eye of harmony, the core of the blackhole has cracked, I ran to the doors and flung them open and looked outside, I was no longer on earth but in the depths of space, I went to look the TARDIS screen to find out how it had moved, there was a rift out there I could feel it from the tinging in my left hand, when I got to the screen the rift started to move but the screen said I could go to Rose or back before the daleks and save Gallifrey, if I go to Rose myTARDIS dies alone, or I save Gallifrey and my TARDIS but I would of interfered with time to much, and it is the only way to fix the TARDIS and no way to get Rose. Then movement of the rift corsed my TARDIS to shake again, I slipped and everything turned black.

_''ROSE HOLD ON!'' I shouted before she slipped, heading towards the void at the end of the room._

_''NOOOOOOOO!'' she shouted so did I because we bothn knew we were losing each other forever, The big round dalek ships in the sky of Gallifrey. came into my sights and drifted away._

Thats when I woke up in a blind panick and my TARDIS was no where in sight, 'where was I? Where was my TARDIS?' I thought to myself. I calmed down a bit and started to think where I might be, so i looked for a door and looked for my sonic screwdriver when i found one, and tryed to open the door but it had a deadlock seal, so i coundn't open it, I waited for somone to open the door sometime later I heard a very loud screeching then a very lound bang and a weird whizzing but it stopped, I felt something weird that I haven't felt for years but I thought nothing of it for now, I went and sat in one of the cornors of the room, afew hours later the door to the cell I was in started to crack, than blasted open edges of the door missed me by afew inches.

There was a Orange, Green, and Purple alien with big round Sliver eye, the jewel on its chest seems to be linked to its emotions, the jewel was blue so it was sad, but before I had a chance to ask it why it ran off I saw three big Green octopus like creatrues go chasing after the one with the jewel in its chest, the green ones took no noctice of the broken cell door, octoperairans I think the green ones are called, anyway I stepped out of the room and went in search of my TARDIS, I walked down a pitch black corrurdor than I heard a whizzing behind me, I span around to see what it was, it was one of those aliens with the jewel in its chest but this one was Yellow it was curious about me.

''What is it about me your curious about?'' I asked, it looked at me for a moment than said

''Your weak telepathic abillitles, linked to your own kind.''

I looked at it very confused, I looked away feeling upset 'How did it know I had telepathic abillies' I though, it looked at me as if it knew what was going to happen, it reached out to my head with its four arms, I felt what seemed like a hundred spears going staight into my head, afew more mintue of trying to ignore the pain of the other alien trying to connect to my telepathic link to the other timelords and to the TARDIS, and darkness set in.

_I ran out of the ambulance with Grace behind me, we ran in to a police officer who told us to go back to our car, so I rooted in my pocket fot my jelly babies i offerred him one while he got one i nicked his gun and theatened to shot meyself. it drifted out of veiw then Jack, Rose, and my ninth reincarnation figthing the gas mask zombies wehn Jack shouts ''RUN'' and looks confused and ninth pulls out Jack's gun and shouts_

_''Go and dont drop the bananana'' _

it slowly fades to black and all there is, is a genlte singing voice of a woman in an language long since forgotten.


	2. a new planet and a rift

chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted around my TARDIS's control room and smiled slightly because because the TARDIS is singing to me. Only Timelords hear their TARDIS singing to them to heal their Timelords telepathic link when it has been damged thats when I rememered the creature that had teleported me to my TARDIS was no where in sight, I stumbled to my feet when another one of those creatures came in the doors of the TARDIS, the orange one I seen before still clinging to my TARDIS for surport.

''How did you find this ship?'' I asked

it didn't answear just looked as if it were about to attack me, all of a sudden the yellw one who teleported me to my TARDIS before appeared in frount of me the yellow one explained how the orange one found the TARDIS, and said their names were Epsilon and Zeta and their species are Trillans also they hatch out in threes the other is still on their planet Omicron, the youngest one is called Delta.

**'Their greek names Theta' **sang the TARDIS telepathcilly, so I set a course for their planet the coloum in the middle moved up and down indacating she was in flight also I nocited she was very gentle on the landing I followed Epsilon and Zeta out onto the surface of the planet, we landed in what looked like a wood with a little house in it, and a lilac one Trillans came out of the house and hoverd towards us Epsilon and Zeta went towards the lilac one, they stopped inches away each other Epsilon turned and came towards me and pulled me towards the lilac one and introduced me it turned out to be Delta. We went into the house where there were a light green one and black one Epsilon said they were their parents.

''I'm Upsilon and this is Alpha.'' said the light green one, Alpha the black one smiled polightly then asked

''How did you find them? when we could not.''

so I explained about the ship we were on and the octopairans then asked where I could find the rift I was near before I ended up in the cell on the ship.

''The octopairans disturbe rifts in space to get rare species of other lifeforms.'' said Alpha

''Where is this rift now?'' I asked

''The rift you were near should be on the other side of this galxey.'' Upsilon said

''Thanks but i'm afried I have to be leaveing before the rift closes.'' I said

Alpha and Upsillon looked at each other than Alpha said

''The rift where you were will not close it will stay open as long as you are in this or anyother univise. You need to chose between what is within you hearts.''

''What? How much do you know about my race.''

Alpha sent Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta out of the room than signaled to me sit down and told me one of their legends.


	3. the rift to Gallifrey

disclaimer I own nothing apart from the other aliens planet and one timelord

* * *

Chapter 3 

''It is said when someone, the last of their race gets abducted from near a rift and returns with of our kind, the rift where you were will take you where your hearts desires it also says they will have more than one heart.'' Alpha said

''So I have to choose who I love more, Rose or my TARDIS.'' Alpha just nodded with a look of saddness on his face, life seems to be getting harder for me I sat there in silence.

**'cause time catches everyone and the world goes round the sun and the memory lives on in ours hearts going back to the start forever'** sings the TARDIS, while showing me pictures of Rose. I got up and thanked Alpha for the information, knowing where to go, when I got in the TARDIS I said ''lets go'' with a hugh smile on my face, I see the TARDIS smile back in my mind which made me smile more. From a distance, their planet has two rings around it they are blue and red.

10 minutes later I was back at the rift, so I told the TARDIS to fly right into the heart of it, and let what was in my hearts tell the TARDIS where to send me, this time she landed with a bump.I only nocited that the TARDIS wasnt singing anymore, looking at the screen there was an Earth like planet with a bight orange sheild, Iv'e seen it before and it was really beautiful I than reailsed what the name of the planet was it was home, Gallifrey. before the wars. I nocited a bright red orb about nine million miles away, my heart turning cold and hard full of hate for that planet, the screen said it was skaro the planet of the daleks.

The screen started to beep the Timelord council used this psychic tractor beamthats draws TARDISes to it, there was another bump and I stepped out of my TARDIS, into a room with a dimmly lit walkway with tubes of what looked like water around the room at the end it was very bright compared with anything else in here, someone dressed in Gold and White appeared where the room was bightest.

''so you did come Theta.''

''Why am I here?'' I asked

''Why? Your asking why?''

''Yes. I am and who are you?''

''Thats not important now.''

''Oh I think it is, and how come I could have gone to Rose? Can I get her after this?''

''You will see after this is over.''

''but you still havn't told me your name.''

''That, I will tell you after this if you succend.''

''What do I have to succend at?''

''You will see soon. Theres a box over there take it to the Skaro control room and it will do the rest, you will also need to get to your TARDIS before that goes off.''

''goes off? you mean this will destory the planet?''

''Sadly yes but to pervent whats going to happen in the far furture. I will see you when you get back. Oh, and you get one chance thats it.''

''What happens if I dont succend?'' there was silence I looked around, nobody was there I shoock my head, I got the box and headed back to the TARDIS.


	4. saving Gallifrey

disclaimer i own nothing apart form the daleks control room in their building and the image the tardis used and kai and raven

I hadn't got halfway to skaro when my TARDIS shake again,this time I clung on to the railings, when it stopped I went under control panel and got to the telepathic link controls, got what looked like an Earth game cartridge **(A/N it is the size of a ds game no bigger also its bigger on the inside)** I carried on to skaro, when I landed the TARDIS she projected an image of a woman dressed in a light blue and gold robe with two tribal marks on her hands stood in frout of me.

**'Don't go please don't go Theta' **she says

''I have to i'm sorry but I have to.'' walking past her

**'Wait' **I turned around to see a golden light I got out the telepathic circiut I stepped out into a building, I walked down a corrudor I saw a triangle with a daleks eye in the middle, I carried down the corrdor when I caught sight of dalek I hid behind the nearist wall till the dalek had gone then i headed for the nearist stairs that whet up, at the top was another dimly lit hallway at the end, possibly was the control room of the planet it had a big red X on the door, I tried to slowly open but it swung open by its self their was no one in the room so I went to the controls to see where I was in this building, the screen said I was in the control room of the building so I got the box out of my pocket, and put it near the most importent controls it glowed a mixed between gold and sliver and a holographic picture of the person I saw before _'Thank you . Now go back to yuor TARDIS she needs you.' _then he disappeared, I ran out of the room down the corrudor, past alot of daleks till one of them appeared in between me and the TARDIS.

I backed away from from the dalek, when I found a hallway I ran down it with the daleks behind me I dodged their lasers turned left ran down that hallway then right got halfway up that then I stopped in my tracks at the vibration going thought the ground, followed by an explosion, the sound and vibration got louder and closer till all I could see was a golden light it slitghtly faded and I was out the golden orb I was in then I relised it was my TARDIS that was sheilding me, so I started to run down the hallways I came from and stright for my TARDIS while I was jumping over the bits of daleks on the floor, when got inside I set a course for Gallifrey.

When I landed again I stepped out of my TARDIS on to the surface of the planet I looked up at the burnt orange sky through the top of he glass dome, I ran into the nearist buliding and went up all stairs till I found the room with the tubes tha looked like water in them again I was stopped dead in my tracks for the second time in that day, there was someone else in the room and it wasn't the one I'd seen before he suddenly turned round.

''Why are you here?'' he asked but it sound more like he was shounting then the one I had seen before stood in frount of me.

''Forgive me but I think I can answer that Rassilon but you see the daleks if we...''

''Slience.'' shouts Rassilon

''Whoa, Rassilon thee Rassilon. No no no this is not real I must be dreaming or something.'' I said. Rassilon probably handn't seen anyone get so excited about his name before. **(A/N not sure if the doctor was alive when Rassilon ruled but im guessing he wasn't)**

''I think I should explain you see you are one of the gods in the furture and I guess I just wonted to met you.''

''Well now I think I should introduce myself. I'm Kai'' he said while Rassilon I think was still surprised at what I said before.

''Oh, and just wondering if you can get someone to fix my TARDIS''

''You broke your TARDIS? How?'' Rassilon shouts.

''I didn't brake her on perpose. It's just that the eye has cracked.''

''There's a building on the right hand side past the slope and arcoss the road go to room 212. O.K.'' Kai said and gave me the key to the room.

''We will call you when your TARDIS is fixed.'' Rassilon said ''and don't brake her again.''

''Thanks. both of you.'' I said and smiled slightly. ''and I wasn't planning on doing''

When I got to the room I looked around, and I lay on the sofa thinking about Rose and the image the TARDIS used I jumped up relising who wore it before Raven was in the adcademy before I got expelled, she had black hair that reminded everyone of a raven .

'_Theta come to your TRADIS and bring that circuit you got out.' _said Kai telepathically, so I went back to where I parked it and Kai explained that they managed to fix the eye and they didnt know which universe Rose was in so I jumped back in to my TARDIS.

''Can't get away fast enough I see.'' Kai laughed.

_'Go to Rose'_ I telepathically told the TARDIS, there was a rough landing, I stepped out to see the zepplins in the sky I looked for where torchwood was in this world before I got there I found the one person I was looking for she was happy and seems to nearly forgotten about me, I found out where she lives and wrote her a letter saying goodbye once and for all. I landed the TARDIS in her room and left it on her dressing table and went back into my TARDIS and onto another adventure and safe in the the knowleage that Rose is safe and happy, and from what I could tell my TARDIS was happy aswell.

* * *

I might do a squel but im not sure yet 


End file.
